1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to sports whistles; and more particularly, to a sports whistle appointed for use by a basketball referee having integral therewith a mechanism that accurately indicates which team is entitled to possession of the ball on the next “turn-over” event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art disclosures are related to whistles used for various games that carry mechanisms adapted to convey information to a referee. For example, signal indicator device are used during foot ball game. These signal indicator devices comprise a whistle equipped with an indicating means that tracks the number of downs. Such a whistle is not suitable for use during a basketball game to determine whether the home or visiting team is entitled to possession of the ball after each “turn-over” event.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,213 to Mulligan discloses a signal indicator devise. The Mulligan device is appointed for use during a football game. It includes an audible device, a whistle and a down indicator. It has a whistle and indicating means for keeping track of the number of downs. The whistle does not indicate whether the home team or visiting team is entitled to possession on the next “turn-over” event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,449 to Droz discloses a score marker for tennis. The score marker for tennis includes a U shaped three-slot configuration with adjustable slidable cursors that indicate scores and positions. This device has no whistle. Moreover, the device is not used in a basketball game to signal the referee and players or keep track of ball possession between home team and visitor team.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,381 to Hendricks discloses a game data board. The game data board is formed as a planar substrate having an upper surface and lower surface. The game data board has a plurality of slots and sliders for keeping track of game data such as the number of balls or strikes in a base ball game, the number of swimming or running laps, etc. The game data board does not have a whistle and is therefore not readily usable by a referee officiating at a basketball game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,808 to Edlund discloses an alerting mechanism for a whistle. The whistle has a rotatable element with a window that exposes a first paint or a second paint indicating the two positions kept track of by the referee. The whistle has to be physically rotated in order to expose the first or the second indication. Specifically, the referee has to remove the whistle and turn it side ways to look at the whistle to see which color is currently selected. Color change is not indicated in the referee's direct line of sight, thereby preventing the referee from formulating immediate judgments concerning play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,236 to Schneider et al. discloses a sports whistle with audible and visual output signals. Pneumatic pressure of the whistle activates a wireless sensor, the signal from which is picked up by a receiver activating a sound alarm; a TV signal indicates the time when the whistle was blown by the referee. The sports whistle does not keep track of which team has the possession of the ball at any time. It merely keeps track of the whistle blowing event and broadcasts it through a wireless network.
Foreign Patent Application No. WO 2006123997 to Roro discloses means for practicing team games. The device is arranged as a means for refereeing a match in team games. It comprises a housing, the dimensions of which are adapted to be held in the hand by the referee during the match. The housing is comprised of a timing member in the form of an electronic clock, a distance-measurement member comprising a transmitter and receiver of distance-measurement signals, and a member for displaying time and measured distance. The device also includes a power supply, an electrical driving member and an electronic control unit for the driving and control of the member. A processor having a data-storage program is arranged to store match data in a storage unit. At least one input member is available for access from the outside of the housing. The play-interrupting events are registered in registries in the storage unit corresponding to the menus. The device is not a simple device, which keeps track of possession of a basketball by the home team or the visiting team. It is not located at the eye level of the referee, and hence does not facilitate accurate, error-free play call.
Non-Patent literature “Alternate Possession Switch” at http://www.ump-attire.com/Merchant2/merchant.mv?Screen=PROD&Product_Code=FLIP58&Categor y_Code=discloses an alternate position switch that may be flipped from a vertical white showing position, indicating home team position, to a horizontal black position, indicating visitor team possession. The “Alternate Possession Switch” non-patent publication discloses a device that has to be attached to a whistle using double side tapes. As such, the device is not an integral part of the whistle. The double-sided tape attachment bond is insecure, especially when the ambient temperature is too cold or warm, as indicated in the manufacturer's literature. Therefore, the whistle is not equipped with possession integration features. Moreover, the vertical/horizontal flip is not indicated to be locking. Accordingly, the flip mechanism may close down when placed in the pocket of a referee, contributing to an inaccurate play call.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers, there remains a need in the art for a whistle that accurately keeps track of basketball possession and indicates that information to the referee at the eye level, permitting accurate game calls by the referee. The whistle also is required to display the basketball possession information to surrounding players so that they can be quickly positioned for the game play called by the referee.